What a Party
by Smokes91
Summary: What would you get if you mixed the Supernatural boys, Cas, Lucifer and grog... One weird ass party.


Dean and Sam are sitting in their motel room, they had been there for over a week. They were waiting for Bobby to tell them where their next hunt was... But he had nothing. Dean finally broke the silence. "You know what I was think, Sam?" he asked. His eyes met the warry eyes of his brother.

"No Dean... Don't even tell me what you were thinking. You remember what happen last time?" Sam asked.

_Flashback_

_"You know what I was thinking Sam?"_

_"What Dean?" _

_"I was thinking... What would happen if we painted Bobby's car... Pink?" _

_"Don't even think about it Dean!"_

_"Too late Sammy"_

_They went to Booby's place, Sam was waiting in the car while dean... The idiot he was... Was painting Bobby's car pink. _

_Bobby came running out of the house, gun in hand, and ran after Dean. "Boy if I get my hands on you!"_

_Dean jumped in the car, and drove off laughing._

_Flashback Over_

Dean was ripped from his thoughts "No" he denied.

"No Dean... I don't want to know. So just don't say anything!" Sam snapped. Turning, trying to ignor his brother in every possible way.

"I was thinking, that we should get together with Lucifer and Cas, and have a piss up" Dean just couldn't help himself, as per usual.

Sam turned back to his older brother. "You just couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself... Could you?"

Dean stood up and smile. "Nope. When have I ever kept my thoughts to myself?"

Sam just stared at him. "Point taken... No"

"Ah come on Sam. You know you want to" Dean looked at Sam with his innocent 'you can trust me' eyes.

Sam sighed, knowing that Dean would just keep going. "When?" he asked.

Dean jumped up and down, excited. "When ever. I want to find out how drunk we can get Lucifer and Cas".

"Yeah... That's what I afraid of" Sam thought of days that they weren't hunting. 'Oh everyday!' He thought to himself. "Well, I've put it down to... Anytime. We aren't hunting at the moment"

"Great. How 'bout tonight?" Sam shook his head in disbelief. "What? You said 'anytime'" he reminded Sam.

"Yeah. I recall" Sam said, lookng at his watch. "Well if we're gonna do it tonight. We'd better get everything organised".

They spent the afternoon organising the... Party. They cleaned up the motel room, as best they could, and asked Bobby to join them. If he could pick up some grog. He agreed, on his way he stopped off at the local bottleshop. He picked up some beer, rum and burben. When he got to the boys motel room, Dean opened the door. He was met with blazing eyes. "Hey Bobby, glad you could make it. You look angry" he stated.

Bobby stared at him even more. This made Dean feel uncomfortable. "You... Painted... My... Car... **PINK!**" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hey... Now can we just talk about that. I was just playing a prank on you. I didn't mean it" he said, cowering on the floor at Bobbys feet.

Bobby couldn't help but laugh, as Dean continued to cower. "Fine, I won't tear you apart... But the next time it happens, I may not be so forgiving" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes sir... promise it will never happen again sir" he said. Pulling himself to his feet.

He went outside and called for Castiel. Cas suddenly appeared behin him. "You called" he said. Giving Dean a shock.

"I hate it when you do that man. You have to stop sneaking up on me" he snapped. Cas just chuckled to himself, as Dean walked away.

"So, what did you want?" he asked. catching up to Dean.

"We are having a party, and was wondering if you wanted to join?" he asked.

Cas couldn't say no to a good party. "Yeah, why not" he announced, as they walked inside.

"Hey, aren' you forgetting someone?" Sam asked, Dean got up and walked back outside.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked at him with a 'you don't want to know' look. Bobby gave him the 'just tell me or I'll kick your ass' look. "Ok... Dean had this wondeful idea, to invite you, Cas... And Lucifer and have a piss up" he said.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Cas just stared out the window at the older, but not wiser, brother. "And you agreed to this?" he asked, looking at Sam.

"I had no choice. When Dean get something in his head... It sticks" he stated.

Cas looked over at Bobby. Bobby just nodded in agreement. "Oh, wonderful", Cas said. Sitting back down.

Everyone turned their attention when Dean walked back inside, Lucifer closely followed. "Ok, now that everyones here. Lets get started", he said. Everyone just stared at him. Even Lucifer was surprised, wondering why he was even here. "What? We can't just have some fun once in a while?" Sam just looked away, as he got up and turned the music on.

Bobby pulled all the bottles of grog, he had picked up earlier, out of the bag, and pu it on the table. Everyone, although normally enermies, had to agree with Dean in the fact that... They deserved to party once in a while. So everyone got up and poured themselves drinks. They started out not talking much, but as they had more an more alcohol, it began to take its affect, on everyone.

"Have I told you how much I love you Sammy?" Dean asked. His speech was starting to slur.

"Yes Dean, and it gets more annoying everytime" he stated.

"Well, I love you Sammy" he started.

Sam couldn't believe that he was getting this speech again. "Oh, not again".

"I love you, not just because you're my brother. Not just because you're my best mate, but because you're always there for me. If I'm in trouble... You'd be there. If I'm upset... You'd be there. Or if I just plain need someone to talk to..." he didn't have a chance to finish before Sam interupted.

"I know... I'd be there. But that's what brothers are for. And on that note, I think you've had enough to drink" he staggered over to where Dean was sitting, and attempted to take Dean's drink.

"Oh no. I don't think so. I'm just getting started" he said. Pulling the drink out of Sam's reach.

Then there was a thump, and everyone turned to where Bobby was standing. Bobby, who by this time had had more drinks than everyone conbined, had collasped and was now using his arms as a pillow. "Well, someone's gonna sleep well" Lucifer announced, before everyone started laughing.

Within half an hour, Sam fell asleep on the lounge, using Dean's lap as a pillow. "Aw, poor Sammy. Tired already", Dean said, playing with Sams hair.

"What about you Dean? Aren't you tired?" Cas asked, hoping that he was, so that he and Lucifer could go. But Dean just downright said... No. "Oh, how could I guess?" Cas finished.

It took another two hours before Dean finally got to sleep, but by this time, neither Cas nor Lucifer were willing to try to leave, being as drunk as they were. So they decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Truth" Cas said.

"Do you like any angels... I mean like like?" Lucifer said.

"Ah... No" Cas answered. But Lucifer wasn't sure he was being truthful.

"Come on Cas... It's just you and me at the moment. You can be honest" he announced.

Cas finally gave a truthful answer. "Alright, I do. I really like Jennifer. She pretty" Cas stated. By this time both of them had been drinking heavily from the beginning of the night. "Ok... Truth or Dare?" he asked Lucifer.

"Um... Truth" he answered.

Cas had to think for a while, but then came up with a lame questin. "Who do you like better. Me or Lillith?" he asked.

Without hesitation Lucifer answered. "Lillth".

"Fine, I mean I'm sitting right in front of you", Cas stated. But this didn't make Lucifer change his answer.

"Come on cas, I was being truthful", he announced. "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Cas thought for a second then stated. "Dare".

Lucifer knew exactly what to do. "I dare you to kiss Dean on the lips" he said. Hoping that Cas would back down, but he didn't. Cas went up to Dean, as quietly as possible, so as not to wake him, and gave him a kiss. Lucifer just looked at him, then fell on his back laughing as much as his lungs would allow. Cas just looked at him. Then Lucifer could no longer hold his eyes open, and slowly fell asleep.

"Huh. Well looks like it's just me", Cas said. Looking at Lucifer. Then he began to feel very tired, and decided to find he softest thing he could... Which was Lucifer. So he used Lucifer's stomach as a pillow.

The next morning, Lucifer was the first to wake up. "Ow my head" he said, holding either side of his head.

Then he looked down to see Cas using him as a pillow. He gave Cas a hard punch in the stomach, which woke him up straight away. "Ow... jeez, what was that for?" Cas asked, catching his breath and pulling himself to his feet.

"You don't use me as a pillow!" Lucifer snapped, as he also got to his feet. "What happened?" Lucifer asked. Cas just shrugged. "I bet it had something to do with Dean Winchester" he said.

They shared a look, before looking over at the, still very asleep, older brother. "I think it's time for some pay back. What do you think?" Cas asked.

Lucifer turned his attention to Cas. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Just wait and see. I'll be back soon" he said. He disappeared, and when he came back, he was holding a bag of makeup.

"Oh, you are nasty. Lets get started" Lucifer and Cas put the makeup on Dean, then rudely woke him.

"Wakey wakey!" they both shouted.

This also woke Sam up, and he fell off the lounge laughing like mad.

"What, it's not like you've never seen me in the morning. Oh, well. I'm gonna jump in for a shower" Dean stated, as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. he walked in and closed the door behind him. Cas, Sam and Lucifer just stood staring at the door. "AAAAHHHH!" Dean yelled as loud as he could.

Bobby abruptly woke up. "What? What going on? Is Dean ok?" he asked, getting to his feet, and walking topwards the other three men.

"Yeah Bobby, Dean's fine. You'll see why, in about... 3... 2...1..." Sam announced.

Then Dean came running out of the bathroom. Bobby just stood staring. "Oh my god Dean, don't you look so pretty" he said.

Dean looked around. "ALRIGHT, WHO DID THIS!?" he said. Then he turned his attention to Cas and Lucifer. "Wait, you two woke me up" he started. Walking to wards them. "So you must have done this" Cas and Lucifer just looked at each other, then deappeared as fast as they could.

"Well, I better get back home" Bobby said, walkng towards the door. "Oh, and Dean" he said, getting Deans attention. "You look beautiful", Dean just looked away and began to mumble to himself.

"You ok getting home Bobby?" Sam asked, walking towards him.

"Boy I've been doing this since before you were born. I'l be fine", he said. He walked out the door and towards his car. Sam closed the door, went back over to the lounge, and fell asleep. When Dean finally came out of the bathroom, he noticed Sam already asleep, and looked at the time. He noticed that it was only 6:30. So he went over to the bed, fell onto it, and went back to sleep.


End file.
